Sonata fúnebre
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Levi no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver aquel cuerpo sin vida, lloró sobre su regazo y le recito las únicas palabras de amor que podrá decir en su vía.


_**Sonata fúnebre**_

Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, escribo a modo de tributo a su obra y amor sus fans.

* * *

El cuello le dolía horrores, cansado tosió un par de veces para tratar en vano de aclarar su garganta, había gritado demasiado durante esa misión. Bajó de su caballo en movimientos felinos y con decisión tomo firmemente las riendas.

—Por fin termino.

Expreso con voz de fastidio caminando a la par del animal. Sus fríos ojos grises buscaban la figura de aquel muchacho sin mucho existo, su paciencia empezaba a escasear.

— ¡Jaeger!

Gritó con voz autoritaria, pero sin recibir respuesta, era aquel muchacho quien tenía que correr a su encuentro y no al contrario.

—Jaeger, trae tu maldito trasero aquí o te vas arrepentir— Dijo en voz más baja sin dignarse a voltear hacia atrás. Detuvo su andar y espero algunos minutos a que el recluta corriera a su encuentro, pero nada pasaba, de hecho se encontraba solo en el paraje, no veía ningún otro soldado o caballo dirigiéndose a su dirección, suspiro resignado y sin muchas ganas volvió el rostro atrás.  
Sus ojos se abrieron con mesura al observar aquel caótico cuadro. Un contingente con los soldados restantes se encontraban alrededor de unas personas tiradas en el pasto, a lo lejos no podía distinguir a ciencia cierta quienes eran, pero podía adivinar por los movimientos de sus compañeros que no era algo bueno. Volvió a subir a su caballo y se dirigió al lugar a todo galope, algo no amaba bien.

—28, 29,30.

Escucho un hilo de la voz de Mikasa Ackerman rezar mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre el pecho de alguien, al llegar al número treinta acerco su rostro al de la persona y sus cabellos cubrieron celosamente la identidad del herido.  
Bajando la vista Levi pudo por fin toparse con Eren, que dándole la espalda veía con preocupación la escena.

—Jaeger, así que aquí estabas…

Eren giro su rostro, sorprendió al cabo ver un par de gruesas lagrimas correr por sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Maldita sea!

La escena lo asqueaba, odiaba ver a un soldado llorar, si Eren quería llegar a ser excelente tenía que empezar a aceptar que la muerte era algo común en la guerra, si uno de sus amigos estaba tendido en el pasto recibiendo RPC era algo que no podía cambiar y no valía la pena llorar por ello.

—Eren, vamos ¡ahora!

Eren ni siquiera se en muto y volvió su rostro a las personas en el suelo.

—Es una orden mocoso de…

Las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de Levi al dirigir su rostro donde Eren, Mikasa se había apartado y comenzaba a contar de nuevo haciendo movimientos de compresión en el pecho de ella.

—Hanji.

Levi se quedo helado, la persona a la que con tanta desesperación Mikasa trababa de reanimar era su compañera, la líder del escuadrón de investigaciones, la loca de los titanes, Hanji Zoe.  
Saltó de su caballo y al momento de que su pie izquierdo toco el suelo el crujido de un cristal rompiéndose se escuchó. Con delicadeza el cabo se inclinó y tomó con su mano el motivo del ruido, eran los lentes de Hanji, se habían destrozado por su peso al caer.

—26, 27, 28, 29,30. — Exclamó Mikasa para inmediatamente posar sus dedos sobre el cuello de Hanji y volver a darle respiración de boca a boca.

— ¿Qué paso?— Atino a preguntar sin dejar de quitar los ojos de encima de las mujeres.

—La señorita— Murmuro Armin, pues Eren no reaccionaba— Fue derribada de su caballo por un titán cuando huíamos, Mikasa fue quien la trajo aquí, pero no reacciona, cayó en paro hace unos minutos.

Levi apretó con fuerza los destrozados lentes, pequeños cristales se incrustaban y desgarraban su piel haciéndola sangrar al instante.

Mikasa empezaba a dar las compresiones más lentas, estaba agotada a lo que Levi, ágil relevo a la mujer de un fuerte empujón.

Hanji tendida boca arriba, no respiraba, su pecho se encontraba expuesto, Mikasa por la prisa había roto la amarilla blusa que cubría el pecho de la científico, las vendas que cubrían su pecho estaban cortadas dejando entre ver un poco de sus senos, no había tiempo para el pudor.

—1, 2, 3, 4,5…— Levi se movía rítmicamente a cada número, por dentro suplicaba la intervención de quien fuera, dios, el diablo, las murallas, no importaba la deidad. Una vez más se llego al número treinta, acerco sus labios y paso aire al cuerpo de Hanji, sus labios estaban helados, volvió a inhalar y a llevar aire por segunda vez, se separo y tomó pulso, nada aun. Ahogo un grito al ver como la que un día había sido una piel llena de vida y color ahora solo era pálida azulosa, la estaba perdiendo rapidamente.

—No Hanji, perdóname, no me dejes por favor— Susurraba entre cada presión.

— ¡Están aquí!— La desesperada voz de Mobilt sacó a Levi de su mundo. Detrás del rubio asistente de Hanji corrían Erwin y un médico que acompañaba la legión.

—Con premiso— Dijo el médico apartando a Levi suavemente—Déjemelo a mí cabo.

Levi subió la mirada y se topó con Erwin, ambos hombres se observaron duramente durante unos segundos, había entre ellos un enorme conflicto.

—Lo… siento mucho.

El médico se puso de pie.

—No hay nada que hacer ya.

Un furioso Levi tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta a aquel hombre, que asustado no puede evitar exclamar un grito de terror.

— ¡Qué demonios dices! ¿Te das por vencido tan rápido? ¡Haz tu maldito trabajo y sálvala! ¡Te matare si no lo haces!

—Cabo, no hay nada que hacer ya, ella esta…

— ¡No lo digas! No digas esa estupidez— Con fuerza lo arrojó al suelo— Te prohibió decir tonterías ¡salva a Hanji!

El médico se arrastró asustado en el pasto tratando de alejarse de Levi, este furioso le propina una fuerte patada en la espalda.

— ¡Haz algo bastardo!

El relinchar de un caballo saca a Levi de su frenesí de ira, giró molesto la cabeza y observó como Erwin cabalgada en su caballo, llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Hanji.  
Armin nervios corrió y ayudó al médico a ponerse de pie, el ultimo totalmente apanicado arrancó en dirección a un caballo y huyó de la ira del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

—El señor dio la orden de regresar de inmediato a las murallas— Le dijo Armin con la voz entre cortada y la nariz roja.

Eren visiblemente decaído le llevo las riendas del caballo.

—Es hora de regresar señor— Dijo por primera vez en ese tiempo— No podemos quedarnos más tiempo en este maldito lugar.

—Es mi culpa, yo la mande a su muerte— Susurro subiendo a su caballo ayudado por Eren.

El camino de regreso fue más lúgubre que de costumbre, nadie hablo durante todo el trayecto y Levi no volvió a ver a Erwin o el cuerpo de Hanji durante el resto del día.  
Era de noche cuando las puertas de la muralla los recibieron. Lo primero que hizo Levi al llegar al cuartel fue correr hacia la habitación de ella, tenía la falsa ilusión de encontrarla ahí, en su escritorio garabateando alguna tontería en un pergamino. Al abrir la puerta le sonreiría, lo invitaría a quedarse y tomar una taza de café mientras lo aburría con sus bobas teorías.

—Cuatro ojos, ya estoy aquí— Dijo suavemente abriendo la puerta.

No hubo candil, ni olor a café, mucho menos Hanji, se encontró solo en esa habitación que esta estaba más fría que de costumbre mientras las tinieblas lo envolvían todo.

Tragó saliva nervioso caminando a tientas hacia el escritorio, con manos temblorosas encendió el candil sombre sobre este. El cuatro estaba desolado, solo se podían ver la cama destendida con ropa regada encima y algunos bultos, que supuso eran libros regados por el piso, no más.

— ¡Hanji!— Gritó, en un ataque de histeria corrió a la puerta del baño, la abrió de una patada, nadie, corrió bajo la cama, al armario, revolvió las cobijas y sabanas, no había nadie, estaba solo en el cuatro de ella. De golpe el recuerdo del cuerpo tendido sobre el pasto, su piel azul, sus labios fríos, el hilo de sangre de su frente; se sintió destrozado. Desesperado se dejo caer en la cama, su olor seguía ahí, todo ahí aun tenía la esencia de Hanji Zoe.

—Perdóname, por favor perdóname— Dijo cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas y rechinando los dientes.

Las horas pasaron y el cabo no se inmuto, siguió tirado en la cama abrazado a aquella percudida almohada mientras esta se empapaba por las lagrimas que no pudo evitar dejar correr de sus ojos. Cerró con fuerza sus parados, sentía como si la cabeza la fuera a estallar, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

—Por fin te encuentro.

Escucho la masculina voz de Erwin desde el marco de la puerta.

—Lárgate de aquí, déjame solo— Le arremetió con la voz ronca.

—Solo vine a decirte, que si querías darle un último adiós, estará en la sala principal de tácticas— Erwin sonaba extraño, su voz era apenas audible, un susurro lleno de dolor y pena.

— ¡Vete!— La furia de Levi vino de golpe, a tientas tomo uno de los libros del suelo y lo arrojo con fuerza en dirección a su comandante.

—Nada ganas tomando esta actitud— Aun cuando la luz era escasa, de forma hábil pudo atrapar el libro en el aire— Ponerte así no la traerá de regreso.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa ¿verdad?

—Ella hubiera deseado que hablaran por última vez, ya sabes dónde encontrarla— Sin más cerró la puerta lentamente sin antes decir— Pórtate como un hombre y no como un imbécil.

Levi volvió a cerrar los ojos aferrándose con mayor fuerza a la almohada, tal como si fuera el cuerpo de ella.

—Lo siento mucho, perdóname, no quería lastimarte.

Erwin se sentía desfallecer, aquel día había sido terrible, había perdido ya a Mike y ahora la perdía a ella, el pequeño sol de la legión.  
Cansado se froto el puente nasal mientras se dejaba caer en una silla. Ya los altos mandos y amigos habían pasado a dar su pésame y último saludo a la sargento. Por petición personal lo habían dejado a solas con sus restos, quería mantener aquel momento lo más intimo posible.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos pequeña— Dijo acariciándole los castaños cabellos sueltos.

Hanji se encontraba tendida sobre un mausoleo de mármol, cubierto por una sabana verde. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido de raso blanco con corpiño de encaje bordado en cristales brillantes. Ambas manos le descansaban sobre el pecho, donde también reposaba una rosa blanca escondida entre sus palmas. Sobre su cabello adoraba una corona de frescas rosas blancas que se habían cubierto con el rocío de la noche, era como ver una princesa de cuento dormir.

—Si con un beso se te pudiera despertar— Lentamente de inclino sobre ella, su cálido aliento roso los azules labios.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Levi penetro en la habitación con mirada fulminante y de un fuerte jalón alejo a Erwin de la joven.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías— Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y apartando su brazo del toque del francés.

—Aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¡qué demonios le hacías a Hanji!

—Yo no intentaba nada— Cerró los ojos con fuerza— Únicamente quería despedirme de ella, hay lazos que nos unían y que nunca podrás comprender Levi.

—Déjanos solos— Sentenció mirando duramente a su superior.

—Tienes cinco minutos, tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú, no quiero dejarla sola.

—No lo estará, yo estaré con ella— Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Levi se dejo caer de rodillas con gran y con gran derrota se arrastro hasta el alatar, con fuerza se aferro de la falda del vestido, cerrando la tela con fuerza dentro de sus puños.

La sala se encontraba decorada con cientos de flores de todos los colores y tamaños, en una esquina descansaban ofrendas hechas por los antiguos compañeros de Hanji, notas de despedida y de buenos recuerdos a su memoria. Justo al centro del lugar, a la cabeza de la muchacha estaba una enorme bandera con las brillantes alas de la legión de reconocimiento.  
Un fuerte olor a mirra y cera derretida era la esencia que competía con la de la flora y el silencio sepulcral era la tonada de la ocasión.

—Perdóname por lo de la mañana— El eco de su voz resonó en el lugar— No debí gritarte, no debí alejarte de mi lado, si por lo menos pudiera dejar de ser menos imbécil estarías en estos momentos conmigo.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojarle la cara.

—No pude protegerlos, mi escuadrón pareció por mi incompetencia y ahora tú, tú te has ido de mi lado por mi terquedad, y ni siquiera intente salvarte— Se observó las manos totalmente impotente— Sí por lo menos hubiera aceptado el hecho de que era otro hombre el que robaba tus sonrisas, sí por lo menos hubiera dejado de ser tan egoísta y te amara de verdad ¡fue mi maldito orgullo el que te dejo morir! no fue mi intención gritarte al saber que era Erwin el dueño de tus ilusiones; cuando me dijiste eso al calor de la batalla no pude más que enfadarme, me fundí en la ira, no tienes idea de lo que me dolió el saber que era él y no yo el elegido por tu corazón. La mayor tontería de mi vida fue arrancarte los anteojos y arrojarlos lejos para que me dejaras en paz, para que dejaras de disculparte y verme con lastima , si no hubieras regresado por esas cosas…

Levi se puso de pie tambaleante, sentía como sus energías lo abandonaban. Con dificultad de poso sobre ella, acaricio con cuidado su rostro.

—Se mi pecado, se mi lujuria, se mía— Susurro muy cerca de ella, imaginado que tal vez donde estuviera podría oírlo— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije eso? Tus mejillas se tornaron rojas y desviaste la mirada apenada. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, aunque lo amaras a él, pero que estuvieras aunque no fuera para mí.

Se echó a llorar como niño pequeño sobre el regazo de Hanji

—Me rindo ante ti en completa devoción, pongo mi corazón a tus pies, se mi ángel, se mi amor, se mi musa, quiero prevalecer en ti— Levantó el rostro hasta estar a la altura del de ella, se veía tan bella aun cuando el sueño eterno la invadía— Perdona mi egoísmo, mi ira, mi amor mal sano.

Lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, sabían salado por las lagrimas que la habían humedecido. Se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

— Llévame en tu alma, llévame en tu espíritu, déjame ser parte de ti. Déjame amarte y se parte de mí.

* * *

**Basando las palabras de Levi a Hanji en la canción "CRUCIFIXIO" de la banda alemana Lacrimosa. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**


End file.
